


I believe in us

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: What happens after Sam remembers Dean of how much he loves him and can't lose him.





	I believe in us

Dean got out of the hospital and slowed his steps when he saw Sam leaning against the back of the impala, with a six-pack. _Here we go_ he thought, Sam wasn’t subtle about his feelings, but he was going to let it all out now, Dean knew it. He would have to be so strong right now. _Damnit_ _, Sammy, why_ _can't you ever give up?_ Dean knew the reason well and he wasn’t angry at Sam for feeling this way, because hell, he could never do what he was asking of his little brother right now.  

Dean took the final steps to meet his brothers, the tension and sadness was coming out of Sam like waves and Dean could feel them like his own _. Come on Dean, you_ _gotta_ _do this man._ _This i_ _s bigger than the two of you_. 

Dean tried to lighten the mood, but Sam was determined to let it all out. He could only blame a little of it on the alcohol, Dean knows it’s been there in every sad and angry moment their family have had. Sam was angry and broken and Dean just couldn’t find it himself to not take all of his little brother’s pain away.

“I’m sorry.” He says, fighting the inevitable.

“You’re sorry? Huh, how sorry are you? Are you sorry that after all these years, all our lives, after I've looked up to you, after I've learned from you, after I copied you. I followed you to hell and back. Are you sorry that all of that means nothing now?"

“Who’s saying that?” _How dare you Sam, you know you’re the best and the most important thing in my life!_ Dean thinks, but doesn’t reply. 

Sam kept talking, getting angrier and pushing Dean. “We’re the guys that save the world, we just don’t check out of it!” Dean kept trying to reason with Sam but he just wouldn’t listen. Why would he? But then, Sam said one thing that made Dean stop. 

“I believe in us, Dean!” Dean looked at him, but looked away quickly. Sammy had always believed in him, even when Dean couldn’t bring himself to believe in himself to just go through the day. Sammy was always there to bring him back on tracks, to remind him there was still something worth fighting for. They still had _each other_. In the dark places of his mind, sometimes even that wasn’t enough, but Sam was always there, until it was again. It didn’t matter what they were facing, they’d always have each other. But not this time. 

Distracted, Dean didn’t notice when Sammy hit him in the face, but in that moment all Dean could think was _no. no_. This was not the way they were doing this. He was getting ready to spend eternity away from his brother and he couldn’t bare the thought of this being their last conversation. 

“I believe in us!” Sam tried to hit him again, but Dean grabbed his hands. “Hey, hey, hey.” Dean held his arms and, immediately, Sam gave up the control and threw himself against him, holding tight and grasping Dean’s jacket like he was holding on for his life. Dean held his brother in his arms with equal need. 

“Why don’t you believe in us too?” Sammy asked, his voice sounded so vulnerable, his face was between Dean’s shoulder and neck, he could hear it so clearly, he sounded like a kid. Sam’s body felt so small in Dean’s arms. For that one moment, he was Dean’s little (small) brother again.  Five years old Sammy holding tight on him, begging him to stay by his side and don’t go away; he was his stubborn little brother that could never take no for an answer; he was Dean's loving little brother that would always, _always_ , run straight to his arms and tell him how much he'd missed him when he was gone. Dean was holding his little brother in his arms again and that was it, this time he couldn't say goodbye to him and promise him he would come back. This time, Dean would stay by his little brother side. He would stay where he should have never gone away not even once. 

Dean closed his eyes and made his decision. The decision to keep on being Sammy’s big brother.

“Okay, Sammy. Let’s go home.” Dean broke the hug and looked into his eyes, tears were rolling down his brother’s face and Dean could read in his eyes, the joy of having hope again, but the inevitable fear that this wasn’t over yet. “I believe in us, Sammy. I do. Now let’s go home.”

Dean reached out one more time and touched Sam’s face, whiping away the tears. “But don’t hit me again, okay?” He asked softly and leaned up to kiss his little brother. It didn’t last long, but Dean’s body ached for more and if he didn’t stop there, he couldn’t stop anymore. Sam felt that, too.

They entered the car and drove away from the hospital, without a thought to the building and the people inside it. 

Sam’s hand was on Dean’s tight the whole time he was driving, caressing, feeling his warmth. The touch was welcome. This was always their way of reassuring each other of reality. _We’re still here, still together. This is real, we’re real._  

Sam’s hand moved up, tracing the insides of his tights until they touched Dean’s hard on. Dean looked at Sam and got the same look back. That’s it, they weren’t gonna make it to the bunker. Dean parked the car on the road side and turned off the engine. When the sound of the engine died, Sam was already on top of him.

They locked their mouths together, wet and rough. Sam’s tongue was dancing inside his mouth and it felt like he was feeding Dean his own life. 

“Hmm, Sammy...” He half moaned, sucking everything Sam was giving him. Sam opened his mouth wider and Dean sucked on his tongue as much as he could. “Give me everything, baby.” Dean broke the kiss and opened the door. Sam got out first, then pushed Dean out and pressed him against the closed back door. They pushed their bodies together, keeping them tight. Dean didn’t want to lose any part of Sam he could feel. 

They kept kissing, Sam rocking his cock against Dean’s own, moaning into each other’s mouths. Dean’s hand went everywhere, touching Sam’s ass, going up and down his back, tender and reassuring. They kissed for so long, but both of them needed more. 

“On the back or the hood?” Dean asked, smiling to his baby brother. Sam seemed to think for a tiny second before answering. “Where I can fully open my legs for you, Dean.” 

The comment was supposed to be sexy, but Dean was somehow overcome with joy and relief, he wasn’t going to die tomorrow, after all. Just to be capable of having one more of these moments with Sam made him feel like laughing. So, he did. For a split second, before pushing Sam to the front of the car, taking all of their clothes off.

When Sam was naked, laying on top of their car, their home, Dean took a moment to just stare at him. His long legs, he started kissing them, from the tip of his toes. His scarred and fit torso, his nipples needed extra attention, so Dean gave them, sucking slowly and pressing just the tip of his tongue against the nip. Dean was starting to kiss his way down to suck on Sam’s cock, when he grabbed his face and pushed Dean up for a kiss.

“Don’t want it right now, Dee. I need you inside me. That’s the only thing I wanna feel right now. You. Us, together as one.” Sam whispered in the same tone he used earlier, his voice broken with plead.

“That’s what you want, Sammy? I’m gonna give it to you, everything for you, my love.” Dean didn’t use that term often, but every time it had a meaning. He kissed Sammy one more time, biting his lower lip and pushing back, Sam groaned but he only increased the bite, pain was never an issue between them. He let go of Sam’s lip, only to kiss it again, wet and tender this time. 

In the mean time, Dean reached out his hand to Sam’s mouth and pushed two fingers inside. Sam sucked and licked on them, getting them wet enough so Dean could press them inside his hole. Just the vision of Sam, his eyes closed sucking his fingers were enough to leave him on edge. His brother was something else, so fucking beautiful. His face would be the only thing on Dean’s mind, when. If he ever needed to go inside that damn box. 

Dean pushed his fingers, both at the same time, inside Sam. His muscles gave in easily, Sam surrenders so easily to Dean, always. He felt the inside of his brother, so warm and welcoming he couldn’t wait to be fully inside him. He started moving his fingers in and out, Sam’s moans getting higher. Dean closed his eyes and focused on the feeling on his fingers and the sound of Sam. He touched Sam’s sweet spot, then, and Sam let out the most sinful and gorgeous sound. Dean groaned in response and opened his eyes.

“Now, Dean. Please.” Sam pushed Dean on top of him, their chest touching. Dean reached out and lined up his dick in Sam’s hole. 

“I love you, baby brother.” Dean let out as he slowly moved to get inside Sam, his voice broken but this time for pleasure. “You know you’re the only thing that matters to me, right? The only one that gives me hope.” Dean started his movement, patiently, enjoying the feeling. 

“I know Dean, please never forget that. I won’t ever leave you. Can’t leave you.” Sam whispered on his ear, the meaning of that sentence was there for them. Dean had to accept that Sam wasn’t capable of living without him, because Dean also couldn't do that. The realization of that, even after all these years, still affected him.

Dean started to move faster, driven by the love he felt for Sam. Sometimes, when they had sex, it was like a ceremony, a spell to make them be just one. In moments like these, they feel the certain of baring just one soul. In these moments, they are whole, they are everything. Together. 

Both of them craved for that feeling now, and Dean went deeper. Sammy moved his hips in sync with Dean’s. Dean leaned for a kiss and Sam’s mouth was already open, their tongues connected and danced together while they moved together in chase of their climax.

“You’re too good for me, baby.” Dean said inside Sam’s mouth. “I’m sorry for hurting you so many times.” As an apology, Dean caressed Sam’s hair. 

“Doesn’t matter, Dean. What matters is we’re together now.” Sam spoke the truth. Punches and harmful words were exchanged between them so many times before, but they were still here. Dean still loved Sam more than life itself.

They were close now, Dean could feel it. Every cell of his body was trying to mutate with Sam’s own. He moved faster, deeper, as Sam started to breathe heavy, moaning loudly in the empty road. That sound was like Dean’s air, he needed it to live. 

Dean grabbed Sam’s cock and started to stroke, one, two, three and Sam was coming all over both of their chests. Sam screamed and the sound was enough to make Dean come as well. He kept moving through the after shocks, falling on top of Sam while both of them tried to remember how to breathe.

Dean tried to move, then, but Sam held his ass to keep Dean inside him. “Stay like that, please. Don’t want to feel empty now.” Sam asked and Dean smiled at the thought.

“You’re not empty, baby boy. You always have me with you, during sex or not.” Dean leaned for a kiss again. “We’re one soul, Sammy.”

Sam relaxed and Dean moved to lay by his side on the hood of the car. He noticed Sam was shaking a little, so he stood and grabbed a blanket in the back seat to cover them. Sam smiled in gratitude, because Dean always knew what he needed without speaking. 

They stayed like that, in silence, watching the sky full of stars. Dean’s arm was wrapped around Sam and his head was leaning on his shoulder. Dean could smell his hair and feel it softly against his cheek. He wished to never forget those feelings, never forget the smell of Sam and how soft his skin was. Never forget the sound of his voice and how his body looked. He wished to never be apart from Sam.

As if the same thoughts were crossing Sam’s mind, he said “I know you want me to let you go, if the time comes. I know that, Dean. But you have to know that I won’t give up. I’ll find another way and if I don’t, I’ll go down with you, one way or another. You can’t expect me to live without you. We’re past pretending that we can and I won’t promise you that.”  Sam looked up, searching for Dean’s eyes. He wanted to make sure Sam was going to keep fighting without him, but he was right. They’ve tried this before and it didn’t work. 

So instead, he smiled and brushed Sam’s hair behind his ear. “I know, Sammy. I know. That’s why I’m counting on you to figure out another way. I believe in you.” Sam pushed him down and they kissed again, touching lips. The deal was sealed. 

Part of Dean was still afraid that there wasn’t another way, but he was peaceful. It was a mistake to think he could do this without Sam. Now, they were doing things together again and he could hope that things were going to be okay. He owed Sam that, not only the chance to save him, he owed Sam their lives. There wasn’t one without the other. 

Sam was quiet again and when Dean looked down, he had fallen asleep in his arms. His face was peaceful now and Dean admired it for a second, Sam was depressed and stressed ever since he found out Dean’s plan, but now his confidence was back and he looked beautiful. 

Dean moved carefully to not wake him up and pushed Sam out of the car, into his arms. He was definitely heavier than when he was a kid, but Dean was used to carry his weight. Sam noticed the movement and opened his eyes a little, wraping his arms around Dean’s shoulder.

“Shhh, baby boy, go back to sleep.” Dean whispered, like he used to when Sam was a small kid on his arms. “We’re going back to bed.” 

“Will you stay there with me, Dee?” Sam mumbled, half asleep.

“I will, Sammy. I’ll never leave you, again. Promise.” Dean said as he entered the car. He sat on the window side and let Sam on his lap, his legs spreading on the seat. He closed the doors and prepared to sleep like that, kissing and brushing Sam’s hair. 

He thought Sam was already sleeping again, his own eyes almost closing, when he spoke again. His five year old voice was back. 

“I believe you, Dee.”


End file.
